Stumbling Upon Love
by KagamineMayuLover
Summary: Len is a popular kid thats tired of all the attention. He wants someone to like him for him and not for his looks and popularity. Hes about ready to give up on love since he never gets that certain spark with all the people that hes been with. However. What will happen when Len saves Oliver from a couple of bullies? Len x Oliver
1. Chapter 1

Len POV

Finally! School is over for the day! Now I can go home! Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against school and stuff, its just that I'm popular and it feels annoying having everyone following you.

While on my way home I overheard a conversation.

"Haha you're just a pathetic kid!"

"You're such a freak!"

"What's wrong with your eye? That's why you have no friends!"

Are these people ganging up on someone or something? I look for the source of the voices and I found out that they were in an alley. Typical right? I peer through to see 3 guys. One was Kaito, another was Gakupo, and the last one was Leon. They were picking on some kid with bandages all over. Well not everywhere,but on his eye and leg and stuff. Kaito was about to hit the kid and that's when I interjected.

"Hey! What do you punks think you're doing!? If you want to pick on someone, then pick on me! Not him!"

All three of them starred at me.

"So you want to get beat up? Huh Len?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You know how great I am in martial arts."

Ok. I was getting cocky. But I'm trying to lure them away from this kid so its ok! I noticed that Gakupo was starting to back off.

"Yeah Kaito. Len beat you up last time. Do you really want to go through the humiliation again?"

Kaito just scowled and walked away with his henchmen. I felt pretty accomplished. I searched the alley for the boy and I saw him trying to hide behind his coat. I just giggled at him. He looked really cute. I walked over to him and knelt so he could see me.

"Come on kid. I won't hurt you. Promise."

I held out my hand for him but he just eyed me.

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

He gave me this death scare kind of look. It freaked me out so much that I got goosebumps.

"Well umm. I managed to get those guys away from you. Isn't that proof enough?"

"I guess so...but I still don't trust you..."

He took my hand and I helped him up.

"That's ok. I wouldn't either if I were in your position. By the way, I'm Len"

"Thank you...Len. I'm Oliver."

"Oliver...such a nice name."

I took a minute to scan him.

"Hey. You look awfully familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?"

"We go to the same school. I have you for Algebra 2 and Chemistry. Obviously you wouldn't know that since you're so popular. People like you don't have time for people like me..."

I felt really bad after he said that. I should've known that! I converse with like everyone!

"I'm really sorry that I didn't remember you! Here. How about this. Let's hang out at my place!"

"Why?"

"Because you seem nice and like you need a friend. Besides. I'm not one to brag but I'm a pretty good friend."

He smiled for like a second and then frowned again.

"Are you only doing this because you feel bad for me?"

"No no! I just really want to be your friend! I would like to get to know you...if that's ok with you Oliver."

I don't know why but I was determined on getting to know this kid. He's just different from everyone else. He smiled at me and accepted. I grabbed his hand and started walking to my house.

"So Oliver! What do you do in school! Like. When we're at lunch and stuff."

"Well...there's this person that I like. And I like to think about this person and if this person walks by me, I take in every part of...this persons beauty...if that makes sense."

"Oooohhhhh. Oliver! That's not liking someone! You love this person! You should tell her!"

Oliver blushed but got sad.

"Its not a girl Len..."

Omg Len you idiot! Look at what you did!

"Ahhh I'm sorry Oliver! I just thought that it was a girl! Please forgive me! But I'm no homophone if that's what you got worried about...to be honest...I never told anyone but...I kind of have an interest in guys too.."

I felt a bit embarrassed but glad that I could tell someone.

"Then why do you date lots of girls?"

"Cuz...I don't want people getting all suspicious and stuff about it ya know?"

"No I don't. But that's ok."

Oliver seems like a great guy. I wonder who he likes. The thought made me a bit angry. Why? I started thinking about this but realized that we were at my house already.

"Here we are Oliver! Make yourself at home!"

I threw my backpack on the floor and layed down on the couch.

"So Oliver. You are my guest. What do you want to do?"

"Umm I don't know. Whatever you want to do I suppose."

He was analyzing my house with awe. He looked so cute like that. I could just stare at him forever. Wait what? Ugh. My mind is being weird. Just them, Rin came home.

"Hiiii Len!"

She stopped when she saw Oliver.

"Len! You never told me that you were bringing over such a cute guest!"

Oliver blushed and I started to get frustrated. Is Rin the one that he likes?! Ugh! I don't know why I'm so mad!

"Oh yeah sorry Rin. Oliver and I were just about to go to my room to hang out."

I got off the couch,grabbed Olivers hand, and went to my room. Once I was sure she wasnt following, I turned around and asked.

"Is Rin the one that you like?"

"Umm Len...you forget that I like guys.."

He blushed even more and shifted uncomfortably. Omg I'm so stupid! I just made a fool of myself in front of Oliver! Wait. Why do I care about this so much? I need to think. First, I blush whenever Oliver eyes me with wonder. Second, I think that Oliver is super cute with that hat and I just wanna put it on to see how he'd react. Last, I get extremely jealous whenever I think about Oliver being with some person. Why wouldn't I? No one is good enough for Oliver but me! Wait! Did I just think that?! I can't possibly like some guy I just met right?! I turned around to see Oliver adjusting his hat. Why is that so cute when he does it?! He saw me starring and looked at the floor while blushing. I seriously can't tell Oliver that I like him. I just met him! Plus I have to make sure that these feelings are real.

"Hey Oliver."

"Yes Len?"

"How about a sleepover?"

Yes. This'll be the best and safe way to sort out my feelings for him. Much better than just straight out kissing him right now. Which I want to do. But I can control myself. I'll kiss him in his sleep...wow that sounded weirder than I thought.

"S-sure...just let me call my parents okay?"

Plan set in motion. Yes!

"Okay!"

**Hey guys! :D I thought that this would be a fun thing to type up. I don't know when my sis will take back her tablet but I'll stop here. Who do you guys think that Oliver likes? Although it should kind of be obvious. Haha. I'll think of what'll happen next in the meantime XP Thank you for reading! Till next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver POV

Hey guys! If you haven't caught on then I'm Oliver! I'm 15 years old and live with my mom. I also mayhaveahugecrushonLen. Eh hem. Anyways! Today started off as a bad day and ended pretty great. I mean the one that you love saves you from a group of bullies, decides to be your friend, and invites you to his house for a sleepover. Isn't that great?! Well right now I'm calling my mom to let her know.

"Hey mom. Its Oliver. I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying over at a friends house today."

"But Oliver I thought you didn't like people."

"Yeah well umm mom its Len..."

"Oh is it now? I'm happy for you! Have fun ok? Don't do anything weird! Get to know Len and all."

Yes. My mom knows about my crush on Len. My dad got mad at me and she said that if he didn't accept it then he should just leave...so he did. I feel bad about it though.

"Ok then. Thank you mom. Love you. Bye"

I turn around to see Len smirking at me.

"I see that you talk about me to your family."

"N-no not exactly..."

Len just laughed but dropped the subject.

"So Oliver! What do you want to do?"

"Umm hang out I guess. I'm not sure really..."

I can't think of anything because I get so mesmorized by his eyes. They're so captivating and beautiful. I'm just an ugly little sailor boy. I sighed and Len hugged me. I guess he sensed that I was sad.

"Don't be sad Oliver. Len is here for you. And I will always be here for you...no matter what."

I felt touched by his words. But then thought that he said that to everyone. So I just shrugged it off. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 7. Man where did the time go? I yawned since I was sleepy. I usually take afternoon naps since I have a hard time sleeping at night due to my nightmares. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and looked at Len who looked a bit confused.

"I'm sorry Len but I usually take afternoon naps. Can I take one now? If you don't mind that is."

I could've sworn that I saw Len blush. But it was probably my imagination so I ignored it.

"S-sure. Yeah. You can sleep on my bed Oliver."

"Thank you Len."

He grabbed my hand and took me to his bed. He said I could sleep there and I just nodded and layed down. Usually it takes me forever to go to bed, but since I was in Lens room, I felt so safe. His bed smelled so much like him. I smiled, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

Len POV

Omg. Oliver is asleep on my bed. This is the best thing ever! And the way he looked when he sleepily rubbed his eye! Priceless! I almost got a nosebleed due to it! But now I just remembered that Oliver is on my bed. Mostly cuz I heard him snore. But very lightly. Man he can even make snoring cute. I walked over to him and carefully sat down next to him. Taking great precaution into not waking him.

The way Oliver looked when sleeping was absolutely breathtaking. He looked so peaceful and content. The way that his cheeks had a faint but noticeable blush was adorable. And how his hair is messy after having that hat on all day. Which reminded me of me original reason of this sleep over! I was gonna see if my feelings were real! I slowly leaned closer to Olivers face. My cheeks turned more red with each passing second. I carefully moved some hair strands away from his flawless face. I closed my eyes and was gonna kiss him when my door flew open with a very pissed Rin standing next to it.

I jumped off the bed and started to panic.

"Ummmm hi R-Rin. How a-are you?"

She marched over to me and pulled me out of the room. She took me to the farthest room of the house and started yelling.

"Len! What the hell was that?! What do you think you were doing?!"

"Nothing?"

"Oh really? Cuz to me it looked like MY brother was going to kiss a guy that I have my eyes on! Listen Len. It doesn't bug me that you like guys. But I like Oliver!"

My eyes went wide. Rin liked Oliver?

"Listen Rin! I like Oliver too! I met him before you! He's my friend! And I can do what I want! He's different! I don't like anyone from school. Thats right. Not even your Miku friend. So back off already!"

I was so mad that I marched out the door and to my room. I opened my door to see Oliver eating some chocolate. How long were Rin and I fighting?

"Hi Len."

"Hey Oliver."

Oliver looked at me which made me nervous. Then he looked like he remembered something important?

"Oh I'm sorry! Where are my manners? Would you like some Len?"

Oliver had some chocolate on his face. Not a lot. Its just like on the side of lips. But I took advantage of the moment. I went up to him, sat him on my lap, and licked the chocolate off. I did it slowly cuz I just wanted to cherish the taste.

"Mmmm tastes great. Thanks Oliver!"

Oliver was blushing. Like a lot. A tomato kind of a lot.

"Len! That's not what I meant!"

He tried to cover his face but I just laughed at him.

"I'm sorry Oliver."

He playfully punched me.

"Yeah yeah whatever Len."

"Hey! You can't punch me and not get punished for it!"

I proceeded to tickling Oliver since I assumed he was ticklish. I guessed right cuz he really is ticklish. He laughed so much that he fell off my lap but brought me down with him by pulling my tie. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was on top of Oliver. He was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Umm Len..."

He tried to look away but I lifted his chin up so he would make eye contact with me.

"Its ok Oliver. Just...…dont say anything..."

And at that moment, i felt the world stop as I leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet kiss that made my heart race with delight and cheeks burn with the longing I had for this wonderful feeling.

**I'm sorry. I just had to. The opportunity was present and I took it! Haha. I just really wanted to do this with them! So I got the whole scenary down. A bit more Len being weird than I thought x) haha anyways. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while typing it :) till next time! Also. I'm only updating pretty fast due to the fact that my school semester ended yesterday so I have no h.w and such. Well until Monday of course. So I'm trying to post all I can till then cuz then it might be a once in a never kind of update D:**


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver POV

So I was casually trying to get Len to stop acting all flirty with me. I didn't need it. Considering that I took it seriously all the time! Was Len like this with everyone? I wonder. But that's not the matter at hands right now! The thing that matters is that Len is being WAY too familiar with me. I wouldn't mind if he liked me or something of that sort. But he's being that friend that teases the other one cuz they're both attracted to the same gender. Does that make any sense.? I'm talking nonsense now aren't I? Well its understandable! I mean my goodness Len licked my face! Like his tounge made physical contact to my face! I didn't mind though. It was like a comforting feeling. I know that that sounds weird. Like a lot. But I don't know. His tounge just felt nice against my skin. Then I started thinking things that were a bit inappropriate and it made me a whole lot more uncomfortable. Len started to tickle me and I accidentally fell off his lap. Which sucked and was a good thing for mensonce I like Len and would use any excuse to be closer to this beauty. I felt really vulnerable on his lap. But when I realized that position we were in, I immediately regretted it. It was that one so called position that most couples 'accidentally' get into. And I was feeling awkward. I tried to get away, but Len kissed me. He kissed me! What?! Why?! What just freaking happened?! This is too much for my little brain to process all at once. Reluctantly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. If that was even possible. I really wasnt thinking at the moment. I didn't stop to question if this was a dream or not. The only thing I cared about was having Lens lips on mine. They were just so soft and I loved the feel of them. Maybe that makes me weird. I don't care. It just felt great. Len pulled away from the kiss far too early for my liking. But I wasnt about to complain or beg for another kiss. Even though I wouldn't mind another one...shut up Oliver! Bad! I noticed that Len was looking at me. As if he was trying to find my reaction or something.

"Umm Len...what was that all about?"

"O-oh umm I just wanted to see what it was like to kiss a guy?"

That got me disappointed. But its not like I wasnt expecting that kind of answer. I just looked away.

"Ahh ok then...I see..."

Len noticed my gloomyness(is that even a word? Lol)and corrected himself.

"I lied Oliver. I just kind of like you and you make me feel different. I don't feel this way about anyone else to be honest. Plus I know that you have a guy that you like so I didn't want to deal with rejection and all. I'm sorry that I never really noticed you. Which is my mistake. I should have been able to identify a wonderful person from the minute that I step in the room. But I guess I let my popularity get to me. Would you forgive me and consider going out with me? Or at least get to know me a bit before we do anything."

I just blushed and my mouth was slightly open. No one has said anything nice about me in ever. Considering that no one really likes me at school. I smiled at Len and hugged him. It was his turn to be surprised.

"Len you're stupid. You're the one that I like. I just never wanted to admit it to you because I thought that we would be great friends and that's all that I would ever need. You really are a great person to me. I'm a bit of an introvert, so I observe others and make conclusions about others. I guess you could say that I just people heavily. But I never saw anything wrong with you and you were just nice and graceful at everything. Even with handling people that got on your nerves. I really do admire you and look up to you. I would want to go out with you. But that's after we get to know each other a bit more and spend time together. I hope you don't mind waiting for me."

Lens eyes beamed with excitement and he jumped up.

"Ok Oliver! I don't mind waiting for you! I'd wait forever for you if I have to! Plus. I'm really glad that you look up to me. I'll do my best to live up to your expectations!"

Len grabbed my hand and helped me up. Then he got close to my face which made me blush even more.

"But don't worry Oliver! I will hang out with you a lot! And we will be the best of friends!...but do you think that we could kiss like when we're alone together? Its hard to resist myself from kissing yooouuuuu~"

"Ahhh ummm...ok then Len...I don't mind it..."

"Great!"

And then Len kissed me. And I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and wrapped mine around his neck. I think Len is going to end up being the dominant one. No Oliver! Don't think like that! Concentrate on the fact that you're kissing Len! Len pulled away and smiled at me. Then he poked my cheek.

"Ok Oliver! Let's sit on my bed and get to know each other yeah?"

This was the day that my life changed forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Len POV

Oh my goodness! Oliver likes me?! I was all jumping of excitement inside, but I was keeping my cool on the outside. Ok Len. Calm down. You're supposed to be cool. Just focus on Olivers adorable face. That shouldn't be too hard now can it? I glanced over at Oliver shifting uncomfortably on my bed.

"Hey Oliver. Are you ok?"

He didn't reply. He just sat there with this worried expression on his face, so I snapped my fingers in front of his face. That was my mistake because that really scared him to the point where he jumped off my bed and fell on the floor. I obviously panicked and jumped up. Apologizing after every sentence.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Oliver! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm freaking sorry! Gahhh! I'm a horrible person! Im so sorry!"

I helped Oliver up and stared at him with wonder. He looked so serious while making sure he didn't get any wrinkles on his clothes. Now it was my turn to get worried because his facial expression was intimidating. Oliver stretched out his hand and I closed my eyes since I was expecting him to smack me or something. But he didn't. I felt him patting my shoulder so I looked up at him.

"Wha-?"

"Len you're not a horrible person. You just weren't exactly thinking that maybe I was concentrating on something. But it's my fault for not telling you. So no need to apologize...really."

Oliver shot me a reassuring smile which caused me to smile too.

"Okay then Oliver! Let us actually talk talk now!"

Oliver giggled at me and nodded. We sat down and I started to kick my legs back and forth while Oliver was just playing with his hands. Probably out of embarrassment. I concluded that I should probably be the one to start asking questions.

"Soooooo Oliver...umm. Let's start off with the basics. How old are you?"

He fidgeted a bit but answered.

"Umm I'm 15."

That came across as quite a shock.

"Really?! You must be like smart! A 15 year old in chem! That's cool!"

As I praised Oliver, I noticed that I made him more embarrassed. So I quieted down.

"Anyways. Your turn."

Oliver thought for a while and then looked up at me.

"Len. How many people have you kissed?"

Oh my goodness. He's seriously asking me this?

"Ummm. I don't know really. Such a big number that I forgot. Ha ha?"

"Oh I see..."

Oliver looked sad and then I mentally kicked myself. Damn it Len! Shut up!

"But hey Oliver."

"Hmm?"

I quickly hugged him from behind and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're the only person that I enjoyed kissing. So I guess one person if that's what you were asking me."

I Nuzzled my head on the croak of his neck and that caused him to tense up a bit. I gently laughed and thought about what to ask him next.

"Hey Oliver...how long have you liked me?"

"Since my first day of middle school..."

"Hmmm? Why?"

"Well it was my first day. I didn't know my way around and these other kids started to pick on me. But you told them to back off and helped me find my classes and everything. Then I never talked to you again because everyone crowded around you..."

I talked to Oliver before? What? I don't even remember this. But after I thought about it, I realize that that kid I helped WAS Oliver. But they don't look the same anymore.

"That was you? But. You don't look like that anymore. Not even close. What happened?...if you don't mind me asking."

"No no. Its ok. Umm. Let's see. I had longish hair at the time and it was blonde with brown since I had dyed it a bit at the time. Umm. I still had my other eye at the time...I wore simpler clothes like a T-shirt and pants. Things like that. Also I had worn long sleeves and sweaters, mostly black ones, because I had many cuts on my arms and didn't want to show them. Plus I didn't have my bandages at the time. So I can see why you wouldn't recognize me. I didn't even have my hat either."

"I see...Oliver...how did you lose your eye?"

Oliver cringed at the question and I immediately regretted it.

"No no Oliver. Forget I asked. I really don't need to know."

I really did not want to hurt Olivers feelings but the next things that he said kind of. No. They destroyed my heart.

"B-because of you...Len..."

"Wh-what? How did I do that to y-you?"

I let go of Oliver and looked at my hands. I did it? Oliver grabbed my hands and I looked at his face. He had a gentle smile on his face. Tears started to silently stream down my face. Because of me...? Oliver kissed my cheek and went on to continue.

"No Len. You yourself did not do this to me. Don't worry about that ok?"

I was a bit more relieved but that did not explain things.

"Ye-yeah ok...but. If not me...then who...?"

Oliver averted eye contact with me.

"Ummm. Well you see...there was this chick. Named Miku I think. And she knew about my crush on you. And well. She liked you. A lot. Told me to give up on you cuz it irritated her. I dont know why. She was just furious with me even though I didn't talk to you. But I said no. And that I never would. Because...I loved you. And well. She had this friend. Named I think Rin or something. And she recorded the conversation. And they both sent it to my dad and said that I was in love with a boy. Well. My dad is a huge homophobe. So he questioned me about it and asked if it was true. I said yes. Which wasnt a good idea. My dad cornered my against the wall and said that he wouldn't stand for a gay child. He raised his hand to slap me, but that's when my mom got home. She yelled at him and asked what he was doing...he told her and they argued about it because she didn't care. Right before he left, he grabbed some scissors and threw them at me. They stabbed me in the eye. My mother screamed and went to call an ambulance. My father however, looked at me and said that I'm going to hell for my sins. And then he left. Forever...and that's it..."

I felt like I was being ripped in two. Poor Oliver. What kind of parent could do that? To their own child? And then I grew furious with the fact that Rin had something to do with it. I really wanted to punch her.

"Len look at me."

I looked over at Oliver. He was being serious again.

"Don't go blaming your sister. My dad would have found out and this would have happened anyways. No need to get mad about it."

I wondered how Oliver could not hate someone. He was always so calm about evwrything. Why? Oliver really was something else.

"Ok Oliver..."

Oliver smiled and hugged me.

"Great! My turn! Ok! Can I have a kiiiissssss?"

That's not even a real question. Well it is but...well I never specified that it had to be about each other? Besides. Why would i refuse a kiss from Oliver? I smirked and decided to tease Oliver.

"Mmmmm I don't think so."

Oliver put on a face of utter betrayal and started to whine.

"But Leeeeeennnnnnnn!"

I laughed at his reaction and kissed his forehead.

"There you go. I gave you a kiss. Just like you asked."

Olivers eye twitched with annoyance.

"Len! You know what I meant!"

"But you never specified sweetheart."

Oliver puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms.

"Whatever Len. Be mean."

I felt bad for him so I gave him a quick peck when he least expected it.

"There you go darling! Don't say I never did anything for you~"

Oliver blushed and playfully punched me.

"Len you freaking jerk! Don't tease me like that!"

"Awww but Oliver its so hard not to. Considering how much of a...uke you are..."

I whispered that last part in his ear and he got really embarrassment which earned me a kick off the bed.

"Len! Don't say things like that!"

Oliver his his very red fave in his hands and I just got up and pet his head. Poof Oliver. I guess he doesn't want to be uke. But. Its not like he can top me...can he? I started thinking about perverted things which caused my face to go extremely red. Olivef noticed and punched me.

"Len! Don't think about that kind of stuff!"

"How'd you know that I was thinking about that?"

"Idiot! It's written all over your face!"

Oliver kept worrying about how much of a pervert that I am so I decided to shut him up with a sweet loving kiss. I really did put all of my love in that kiss. I hope Oliver could tell. I pulled away to see a wide eyed Oliver.

"L-Len...what was that about? It just felt different..."

"You see Oliver...I'm just giving you a little taste of...how I'll kiss you in bed."

I smirked at my idiotic remark and Oliver got all tsundere on me again.

"Len! Don't say that! Its embarrassing!"

**Lol. Its not a fanfic without a perverted Len XD I tried adding some love into this semi-depressing chapter. Haha. Also. Thank you to owlcity for reviewing :D I didn't think that anyone cared about this fanfic so I was seriously considering to just give up on it. But now I got motivation! Yay! :P till next chapter! I only posted this since I finished history h.w early(11 is early to me. Hahaha.)read my other stories no? My other two are Oliver x Len ones x) I'm still yet to post one about a different pairing. Haha**


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver POV

I sighed as I layer back down on Lens bed. Len could be such a pervert sometimes. I glanced over at Len who was playing with my hat. When did he even get that? I never let it out of my sight. The great Oliver is failing. Noooo! I quickly leaped at Len to grab my hat. Now I wasnt exactly paying attention to where NY face went. I was concerned about my precious hat. In the hands of that thing! Haha no. To Len. I just need it on or else I feel weird. Anyways. I leapt at Len and my face almost collided with his. So I managed to stop when our faces were just inches apart. I blush and didn't know what to do. I tried to pull away, but Len snaked one arm around my waist so I couldn't leave. I just awkwardly stared into Lens eyes. Man they're so beautiful.I could Look at them all day. I noticed Len smirk at me and I knew that he was going to say a smart comment.

"You like what's on display?"

I looked away and huffed.

"I just want my hat back Len."

"I'll give it back if I get a kiss."

"But Len we bearly met today. I don't think its right for us to be kissing."

Len looked sad by my comment.

"So you saying that its just a big mistake?"

"No no . we should just take this slowly."

Len wasnt beliving anything that I was saying.

"Is this how ur going to break up with me Oliver? But I really like you."

I got frustrated with Lens accusations that I kissed him. I pulled back from the kiss and couldn't look at him in the face. That would be embarrassing no? I think so anyways.

"Listen Len. I'm not breaking up with you. I'm just a let's go slow kind of person. Understand?"

Len pondered this for a minute and then nodded his head like a maniac.

"Ok Oliver! Anything for u!"

I was happy that Len was acting friendly with me. I just don't want him to get attached to me or anything. Its not like I ever stay long or anything...anyways. I closed my eyes and hugged Len. He didn't really understand what was going on. Typical Len. I yawned and Len pulled away from the hug and eyed me. I was rubbing my eye and yawning a lot. Signalizing that I was getting near to the point where I fall asleep just anywhwre,. Len got up and walked to his closet. He got some pajamas and tossed them to me.

"Change wherever you like Oliver. I shall wait for you here."

I nodded And asked him where his bathroom was. He showed me and I changed there. When I got back I asked Len where I would sleep. He said with him.

"You see Oliver. This way I can protect you from anything."

"Ohhh ok...I suppose thata ok."

"Yay!"

Len eagerly jumped in bed and gestured for me to lay down next to him. I quietly walked over and layed down. It felt great. I was starting to fall asleep where our of no where, Len hugs me. I almost yelped at the feeling but I felt relaxed by Lens relaxed heartbeat.

"This way I can protect you better. If that's ok with you."

"Ye-yeah..."

I hugged Len back.

"Goodnight Oliver."

"Goodnight Len."

I Nuzzled into his chest and I fell asleep.

**oh my goodness. I'm tired XD writing about sleeping didn't help either. Haha. Ohhhh nooo. Gotta type next chap for other story first. No time to stall. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Len POV

I woke up the next morning really tired...but content too. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I started to sit up. I started to panic a little when I felt someone holding me. I quickly looked over and relaxed when I saw Oliver hugging me. Well. It looked more like he was snuggling me or something like that. I ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head. He looked really adorable. I felt Oliver wake up so I gave him his space. He looked up at me and I blushed. I don't think he was fully awake, so I gave him some time till he got accustomed to the light.

Oliver POV

I woke up and closed my eyes again due to the bright light. Once I felt better, I opened my eyes. Well this is weird. I don't recognize this place...I sat up and looked around. Where am I? I started to hyperventalate and freaked out but I felt someone warm wrap their arms around me. I turned around and I saw Len resting his head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Oliver. I'm here for you..."

He squeezed me a bit and started to hum a tune. It relaxed me and I just closed my eyes and smiled contently. After about 5 minutes, he stopped humming and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. It caused me to blush and I remembered that I needed to call my mom.

"Hey Len."

"Hmm?"

"I need to call my mom."

"Awwww...ok then Oliver."

He slowly let go of me but was very hesitant about it. I got up and walked over to his desk where my clothes were. I digged in my coat until I found my phone. I pulled it out and called my mom.

"Hello mom?

"Yes?"

"Mom its Oliver."

"Yes I know silly."

"Umm. Well I just wanted to check in."

"Don't check im honey."

"Why?"

"Why?! Why ur hanging out with Len! Spend time with him! Get him to like u!"

"Umm mom...he asked me out..."

"Really?! Omg Oliver! I'm happy for u! Don't talk to me! Spend time with him! Bye Oliver! Have fun!"

She hung up on me and I was just confused. Umm ok then...I turned around and saw Len trying on my clothes again.

"Len! What did I tell u about trying on my clothes!?"

"Nothing Oliver. I wanna look cute too"

I blushed and took my hat off him.

"Hey Oliver! I wasnt done with that!"

"So?"

"I want it back!"

"Hmmmm...I don't think so."

Len kept whining while I was teasing him. It was fun actually.

"Ur mean Oliver..."

"I know what I am Len."

I stuck my tounge at him and he pouted.

"Oliveerrrr."

"Leennnn."

"Pffff whatever."

"Awww don't be mad Len. I'm just teasing."

"I'll feel better if you give me a kiss."

"Hmmm ok then"

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and I smiled triumphetly at him.

"Oliver. I meant a real kiss. Like more than once second kind of kiss."

"Well ya never specified did u?"

"Fine then!"

Len crossed his arms and whined like a kid. He could be so immature sometimes. I just giggler and sat next to him. He looked at me and I hugged him.

"Come on Len. Cheer up. Why don't we do something today?"

Len beemed and jumped up.

"Ok Oliver! I know what we should do! We should go to the park or the beach! Let's have some fun!"

"Ummm...let's go for a walk ok?"

"Ok! Let's go!"

"Wait Len! We need to get dressed!"

"Oh...ur right...well let's get changed."

"Ok Len...can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure. Borrow whatever u want"

Len quickly picked some clothes for himself and went to the bathroom. I went to his closet and picked out some black jeans and a long sleeve black shirt with a dark blue short sleeve one. I brushed my hair and felt satisfied with my wardrobe choice. Len came back and covered his nose to prevent a nosebleed.

"You okay Len?"

"Ye-yeah. I just need to...go to...the bathroom...yeah. Umm bye."

Len rushed out of the room and I was confused. Len can be weird sometimes. I walked over to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door.

"Len? You ok?"

"Yeah...i'll be out right now."

Len opened the door and had a Piece of tissue paper in his nose. I laughed at him.

"What?!"

"You look funny! Haha"

Len blushed and playfully punched me.

"Not funny Oliver!"

"If it makes you feel better...I think you look attractive with the way you look."

I wasnt lying either. He looked stunning with his outfit(lol I'm not gonna describe Len. Its up to our imagination.)I grabbed Lens hand and his eyes went wide.

"Let's go now yeah?"

"S-sure"

"Great!"

**i took too long to type this. Watching t.v and typing is hard XD never do it! Happy V Day! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Len POV

What the hell was that Len?! You don't get nosebleeds in front of the guy you like! Its totally unprofessional! Well then again, I'm not a professional at anything. Haha. Take that brain! Wait. Did I just make fun of myself? Ugh. Whatever.

"Hey Len?"

"Uhhh yeah?"

"What do you want to do at the park?"

"I'm not sure actually."

"I see..."

"What would you want to do?"

"Hmm...we could take a walk I guess. If that's ok with you..."

"No sweat bro! Anything is fine with me as long as it's with you."

Oliver smiled and I fist bumped myself. Haha! Yes! I am the dominant one here! I smiled triumphetly at myself. I'm pretty sure I look stupid to others right now. But that's ok. I stopped walking as I felt Oliver stopping and looked wary at me.

"Is something wrong?"

I was curious of what was wrong. I hope I didn't do anything bad. That would be embarrassing and terrible for me.

"Its just...people are staring...and talking...its people from school..."

I was confused but looked around. There were people from school here. Like Lily, Mayu, Gumi, IA, Kokone, Maika, Lui, etc. Well why would they care about what I'm doing here with Oliver? It really doesn't matter.

"Hey. There's nothing to worry about. I'm here for you man. You can trust me."

"Umm...ok then..."

I grabbed Olivers hand and smiled at him.

"It'll be alright ok?"

He returned my smile and nodded.

"Ok!"

As we were walking, I heard some of the conversations that people were having.

"Ugh why would Len hang out with that guy?"

"Its probably cuz Len feels bad for the loser."

"Yeah you're probably right."

Gumi and Lily then proceeded to laugh along with IA. I got frustrated and didn't notice May walking up to us.

"Hey guys!"

Oliver kind of his behind me but smiled at her.

"Oh hey Mayu.

"H-hi Mayu..."

"Hey! No need to fear me! I know boy love when I see it!"

She winked at us and I was a bit shocked. Was it that obvious?

"What? But Maybe how did you? Like. Find out?"

"Its in my genes Len. Its weird yes. But you two are cute together. Don't let everyone else get to you guys. They're just jealous."

Oliver seemed to get comfortable with Mayu and flashed her a real smile.

"Thank you Mayu. You're so kind."

"Hey don't sweat it! I don't normally hate anyone. And you two seem really nice. No need yo despised you or anything. Any who. I gots to go. I have to be home or else my mother will freak that I'm not back with groceries yet."

She showed us the bags in her hand as a sign that she really did have to go.

"That looks like a lot. Need help Mayu?"

"No thank you Len. But thank you for offering. Good luck you too!"

She giggled at us and ran away.

"Mayu is nicer than I thought she woukd be."

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"Cuz well...she's beautiful and popular like you...so I only assumed that she wouldn't care about someone like me."

He thought Maybe was beautiful? I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. I got close to his face and tries to keep a serious look.

"So you think she's beautiful huh?"

"Ahhh! I didn't mean it like that Len!"

"Uh huh"

"No I'm serious!"

I laughed and kissed his forehead.

"I know I know.I like to tease you."

Oliver scoffed at me.

"Jerk..."

"Not even!"

As Oliver and I had an 'argument', Lily and her 'groupies' or 'followers' walked up to us.

"Hey. What do you guys think you're doing? And by you guys I mean Oliver. You know that you can't hang around Len. You're not important enough for his attention."

"Hey Lily. Dont tell Oliver what he can and can not do. I spend time with him cuz he is a wonderful person and I like being with him."

"Pff with the way you're acting, you sound like you actually have feelings for this twat."

"So what I'd I do?"

Lily and her 'peeps' looked taken aback by my outburst.

"Umm excuse me?"

"Yes? Are you going deaf now Lily? Or do you need me to repeat myself?"

"No I believe I heard right."

"Did you now?"

"Yes. You said that you didn't."

I laughed at her and crossed my arms.

"My dear Lily. I did not say any of that crap. I said that I like Oliver. And very much to add."

"So you're telling me that you're gay?"

"Pretty much yeah I guess."

"But you dated all 3 of us."

"Yes. Dated. Past tense. Not anymore."

"Miku is going to be pissed!"

"And I care why?"

"Cuz you two are dating?"

"Right. Cuz kissing her and going out on a few dates means dating. Not even close."

"Umm yes it does."

"Whatever. I'm over her. Leave me alone."

"Ugh. You're such a disgusting pig."

"Yeah and you're ugly."

"You're unbelievable. I hope you two break up. Let's go girls."

Lily turned and walked away. I watched them walk away and I thought about what I just said. Oliver wouldn't take that like seriously right? Yeah he probably would. Dang it.

"Len...are you going to do that to me?"

I turned around and saw a sad expression on Olivers face.

"Hmm? Do what?"

"Date me for a while and then date someone else once you get tired of me?"

Would I actually do that? I don't even know. Oh my goodness what kind of thought is that?! Oliver took my reaction as an answer and looked away.

"I see..."

Crap crap! Len you idiot! Act fast!

"No Oliver! Ok well...I admit I was a player...but I'll change! For the sake of us! You know?"

"How many times have you used that one?"

Oliver gave me this cold tone and expression that I never had seen before. Oliver could be cruel sometimes.

"None Oliver! Just to you. Honest.I really do want to be with you."

"No. You just want someone to kill time with...I know how people like you are..."

"People like me?!"

"Yes...I gotta go Len...I have...stuff to do..."

"No you don't!"

"You don't know that!"

Oliver ran away and I ran after him. I don't care what anyone says. Oliver is a damn good runner. I got tired and sat down on the floor. Man. I let him get away. I don't even know where he lives. Stupid Len. You always find ways to ruin things. Well. I need to find out where he lives. I don't want to make a scene at school. As I sat down on the sidewalk thinking about what to do, a lady accidentally tripped over me. How is that possible? Even I don't know.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Its no big deal...here let me help you."

"Oh thank you! Such a kind fellow. Just like my son. You know. You look around the same age as him! You might know him! Although I find it impossible since he doesn't really like others."

"May I ask who your son is?"

"Oh I don't mind sweetheart. His name is Oliver."

What?! Is this lady Olivers mom?!

"Oliver? The boy with the bandage on his eye?"

"Oh yes! So you know him?! What's your name?!"

"Len Kagamine."

The lady was so appauled that I feared she was going to have a heart attack.

"You're Len?! You're so gorgeous! No wonder why Oliver has taken a liking to you! Oops I probably shouldn't have said that."

I laughed and she laughed with me.

"Well honey If you're here, then where's Oliver."

"Well...he got mad cuz he thinks I'm just using him so he ran off."

"Oh I see...yeah Oliver has trust issues. Especially when it comes to relationships."

"Why?"

"Oliver has been in other relationships and...well the guy never treated him right. Oliver suffered emotional, verbal, and sometimes physical abuse...I wouldn't blame him for being so skeptical...he just let's himself...and it concerns me so much...my little Oliver is always in pain and there's nothing that I can ever do..."

Olivers mom started to cry and I freaked.

"Umm hey. He does love you. And you being there for him probably helps too."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you Len. Here. I'll tell you where Oliver is more than likely at."

"Where?!"

"Well...when he gets upset, he goes to the lake."

"Why?"

"It was the last place that him, his father, and I were together. He really does miss his father and is upset that he drove him off. He thinks that he ruined my life but he didn't. I can't be married to a man who can't accept his sons sexuality. Its inhumane."

"Oh I see..."

"Well I better go. Got some things to do back at home."

"Oh ok. Umm bye miss...?"

"Just call me Sweet Ann."

"Okay. Bye Sweet Ann."

"Bye bye Len. Good luck with Oliver."

"Thank you."

Sweet Ann walked away and I turned to find a map or something. I didn't know that we had a lake around here. Stupid Len.

**Hey :D sorry this is the only story that I'll update tonight. Busy playing me some Touhou :) I can't beat Satori :( or Reisen. But yet I get farther at beating Flandre than them! That doesn't make sense! Well yeah it could...meh whatever. Point is. I'm in da zone XD thank you to everyone who reviews! You guys make my day And I love you all very much! You guys are the reason why I continue this :) haha. Have a great day. Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver POV

I sat down with my head on my knees while staring at the lake. Its so beautiful...just like Lens eyes. Ugh! Stop thinking about Len! He's just going to use you...just like everyone else...I shuddered at the memory but quickly dismissed it.. I thought Len was different. That he wouldn't do that kind of stuff. Guess I was wrong. I picked up a rock and threw it at the lake. It took about 3 skips till it officially fell in the water. I smiled at the memory. Mom, dad, and I did this the last time we were here. I then frowned and remembered that we'd never be a family again.

"Its all my fault for being...gay..."

I clutched the ground and rested my face on my knees. Why did I have to tell dad? Would things have been different if I never said anything? I decided to not think about it and laid down on the floor. It was cold but that was ok. I didn't mind anyways. I was tired so I decided to take a nap.

(This shall be a dream that Oliver is having)

I was walking around school and noticed people talking, staring, and pointing at me. It was nerve wracking and scary. What are they saying? I freaked and looked for Len.I saw him hanging out with his friends and clutched his hand.

"Len! These people are saying things about me! What are they saying?"

Len turned around and gave me a face of disgust.

"Let go of me freak."

I was shocked but reluctantly let go.

"They're talking about how much of a fag that you are"

"Ehhh?!"

Mayu then intervened.

"Come on Oliver, did you actually think that we'd have time for you? You're entertsinment for us. And now we get a good laugh from your misery."

Everyone started laughing. Including Mayu and Len. The only people I considered friendly. Tears started to well up in my eyes and I ran away.

"That's right Oliver! Run away? No one wants you here!"

I tried to ignore Lens words, but they hurt so much. I got home and tried to clear my face of any signs that I had been crying.

"Home..."

"How dare you show your face here?!"

"Wh-what?"

"First you cause your father to leave, then you act like it didn't happen."

"Mom...what are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about?! I don't want a damn queer as a son! Why are you even here?! No one loves you and no one ever will!"

I was seriously confused but hurt. Even my mom hated me. Maybe I should kill myself...even my mom hates me...even she does...

(End of Olivers dream)

I woke up with a shock and was short of breath.

"Oliver! Are you okay?! You kept whimpering and stuff in your sleep!"

I looked up and saw Len. He was concerned but I couldn't shake the dream out of my head. He tried to hug me but I pushed him away. He looked hurt but I didn't care.

"Leave me alone Len..."

"Why?"

"Cuz I hate you!"

"...you're lying"

"I'm not! I hate you!"

"If you hate me then say it while looking in my eyes."

I looked in his eyes but I couldn't say it. I couldn't hate Len. I don't hate him.

"I...I can't..."

"I know you can't cuz you don't hate me..."

"But...but you hate me..."

"Who told you that lie?"

"You...you told me in my dream."

Len had a look of understanding but then frowned at me.

"Listen Oliver. I don't care what dream me says. I don't hate you and I never will. I really like you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

Len got annoyed so he kissed me. I always blush furiously whenever he kisses me.

"Yes...I do..."

"O-okay..."

Len didn't seem convinced.

"You don't believe me."

"So?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to convince you."

"Wha-"

I didn't have time to react because Len kissed me again.

"I love you Oliver..."

"Len...I..."

"Believe me?"

"Yeah..."

Len smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Great! Lets go!"

"Go where?"

"We'll you did leave your stuff at my house...unless you want me to keep it."

"N-no! I like my clothes and stuff."

"Excellent. Excuse for you to go to my house!"

I slightly smiled and Len held my hand once again. On the way to his house, we noticed people from our school looking at us. I looked away shamefully and Len shook his head in disapproval. Then he got a 'wonderful' idea and kissed me in front of them. The girls and few guys were shocked and took pictures and more than likely sent it to people.

"Len sometimes you're too in the moment."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know."

"Blah. It doesn't matter anyways. Live life to the fullest."

While we were walking, Len stopped me out of no where.

"Yes?"

"Your feet."

"What about them?"

"No shoes."

"And?"

"That won't do"

"What do you mean by that?"

Len smirked at me.

"This"

He picked me up bridal style and I pleaded for him to let me down.

"No. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my boyfriend get blisters? Besides. Your weight isn't a problem. The real problem is restraining myself from kissing you."

"Don't say things like that!"

'Well its true~"

I spent the rest of the walk home cuddled into Lens chest. I noticed a few glares from girls, but I ignored them. I felt Len start to put me down and I whined in protest. Len snickered at me.

"And you were so against it a while ago."

"Whatever..."

We opened the door to see a very pissed off Miku and a malicious Rin standing nearby. Len just let out out an exasperated sigh.

"Well fuck me."

**Wooooo! Hey! XD I just love Lens last line. Well fuck me XD haha. Not appropriate at all. Have I no shame?! No not really. None at all actually. I do what I want when I want! x) hope you enjoyed the chapter. You'll enjoy a heated fight next chapter. Yaaaayyyyyy for being sadistic! I mean noooooo O.o till next time guys! Omg. So where it says dad in the 'why did I have to fell dad.' I meant Miku okay. Sorry. It just won't change for some reason.**


	9. Chapter 9

Len POV

I stood and was kinda panicking at the scenario in front of me. Miku looked like she was going to murder me and Rin looked like she wanted to do something with Oliver. I protectively grabbed his hand and secured him behind me. I guess the sudden gesture to Oliver set Miku off.

"What do you think you're doing Len?!"

"Umm? Spending time with Oliver?"

"Why?!"

"What do u mean why?!"

"He's not even popular! Or good looking go add on! I don't see why u would do such a thing!"

"...what r u talking about?!"

"We're dating Len!"

"Yeah well I don't like u! I never did!"

"You're lying Len! This...this...THING has made u think these silly things."

"I'm not lying Miku. You're a bitch u know that?!"

I felt pretty great about what I said, but that just recieved me a punch in the face. Not by Miku. But by my stupid sister Rin.

"What the fuck Rin?!"

"You don't talk to my friends like that!"

"Yeah well u can't do the same to mine!"

Rin snickered and that just irritated me.

"You? Friends with Oliver? That's hilarious! He doesn't even have 2 eyes! That THING is deformed!"

Oliver started to have tears well up in his eye and that frustrated me so much.

"Shut up Rin! You don't know anything! You're just jealous because I have someone I love! And you're in love with Mike and yet she won't return your feelings! That's why you hate me so much!"

Rin and Mikus eyes went wide.

"L-Len! Why'd you say that?!"

"Cause u deserved it."

We looked over at Miku who was too shocked to say anything.

"I umm...well...uhhh...I can't..."

Miku ran out the house and Rin scowled at me. She ran past me, stopped, and looked at me. When I get back, you're so fucking dead. She turned around And ran after Miku. I have every right to be scares! Rin is a crazy lunatic! As I was panicking, I felt Oliver hug me from behind.

"O-Oliver?"

"Thanks..."

"Thanks? For what?"

"No one has ever stuck up for me like...it was nice to know that someone is there for me..."

I turned around to look at Oliver and he was crying.I gently wiped away his tears.

"No Oliver don't cry. No one as beautiful as you should cry."

Oliver blushed And I hugged him. He hugged me back and I rested my chin on his head and he had his head on my shoulder. I felt pretty content. And I'm pretty sure Oliver did too.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hmm?"

"Look at me yeah?"

"Ok..."

Oliver pulled away from the hug and looked at me. I smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He turned super red as usual and I laughed at him as usual.

"Len!"

"Yes?"

"Don't do that!"

"Why? You look cute like that."

"I'm a man idiot!"

"Hahaha right right. A man. You're my little Mab."

"Len!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry...what should we do?"

"Well...Rin wants to kill you."

"Ahhh yes. And I probably will die. Why not make out with me till then?"

"Yeah I don't think so."

"Why?!"

"Said so~"

"No fair!"

"Life isn't fair. Get over it."

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Hmm...why not go to your place?!"

"Ehhh?! Mine?!"

"Yeah! Your mom is nice!"

"My mom?!"

"Yeah! I met her when I was looking for u."

"Oh...ok...I guess we can...let me get my stuff ok"

"Sure!"

When Oliver came back, I linked my arm with his which made him blush.

"What are you doing Len?"

"Just showing others that we're together"

"Oh...ok..."

I kissed his forehead and poked his cheek.

"No need to be shy. You're with me. And i'll never let anything bad happen to you."

"Th-thanks!"

**writers block is getting to me x.x**


	10. Chapter 10

Len POV

Yay! I was going to Olivers house! Going to his house is gonna be awesome and stuff! Like I can meet his family! If he has siblings...umm...yeah. Anyways! Oliver seemed uneasy about something so I poked his forehead.

"Ye-yes Len?"

"Something wrong?"

"No I'm just spacing out is all"

He's lying. He does that thing with his lips when he lies. He slightly bites on them. I didn't want to press on any further in fear that I would drive him away. Oliver rested his head on my shoulder and I raised my eyebrow.

"Tired?"

"No...sleepy..."

"Then got on my back. I'll walk over there carrying you."

"N-no. Its a bother."

"Its not bother at all! We are dating right?"

"Ye-yeah so?"

"Then this is completely normal! Come on!"

"No!"

"Oliver"

"F-fine!"

"Great! Get on!"

Oliver got on my back and I felt content.

"Before you fall asleep, where do you live?"

"Xxxxxxxxxxx XD(idk)"

"Okkkkk!"

Oliver rested his head on my back and after a few minutes, he fell asleep. See the guy needs his rest. He just needs to listen to Len here. I gloated about myself For a while longer before I decided to think about Oliver. I wonder how our relationship will be in a few years...will we even be together? I hope so? I like him. I might even grow to...love him...my chest tightened at the thought. I thought I said i'd never fall in love again...Oliver is different so...he wouldn't hurt me like that...he's not like Piko(I ship Len x Piko too :DDDDDD)Piko was a bit possessive and rude. He was nice and sincere to me at times, but then he would hurt me both physically and emotionally...I don't know why I always went back to him. Maybe because I just wanted to be loved. Maybe because I actually believed that our relationship would work...he just took my heart and broke it. Then I became a player to take my mind off the pain. I didn't want to admit that Piko did this to me. And I don't know why Oliver likes me...but Oliver isn't like that. He's considerate and kind. He also thinks about everyone else before him. He doesn't reach for his ambitions first which can be seen as good and bad. He's just this sweet harmless little boy. I want to try my best to make him happy. Oliver doesn't deserve to be sad anymore. He never did anything wrong.

I recalled what Oliver said his address was and I realized that I arrived at his house.

I carefully walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"U-umm hello?"

"Who's theres~"

"U-uhhh Len and Oliver...?"

"Be down in a sec darling!"

The door opened and I saw Olivers mother again.

"Aww you two are so cute together! You're helping your boyfriend when he's sleepy! So nice of you!"

I blushed at the compliment.

"Its no big deal miss."

"Awww. Well. You can set Oliver on his bed. His room is up the stairs and the last room down the hall. Don't get lost."

"O-ok..."

I walked up the stairs and was bit amazed. I thought Oliver was poor. But he's NOT! he has a fancy house with like everything. How do they get all the money for this?! I'll have to ask.

I arrived at his room and opened the door. It was like any other room. Bed, desk, closet, occasional messy places. But it was Olivers room so it was beautiful to me.

I carefully set Oliver on his bed and he curled up into a little ball. I chuckled and left the room so I could talk to his mother.

"H-hi miss."

"Oh Len! Hello!"

She hugged me pretty hard and I felt like I was gonna suffocate.

"C-cant breath..."

"Oh! I'm sorry Len!"

"...i-its ok..."

"Well sit on the couch Len! I assume u wanna talk?"

"Ye-yeah..."

We sat down and I looked around amazed.

"Pretty isn't it?"

"Ye-yeah! How do u afford for this?!"

She giggled a bit at me and I was confused.

"Silly Len. Oliver and I are singers."

"Singers?!"

"Yeah. But only in the America's and Britain. We're not well known here. But we came here so Oliver could have a good normal life because over there he was bombarded with questions and constantly bugged."

"I see..."

"Yes. I liked singing...but my son comes first so its ok"

"You're really nice."

"Thank you Len! I just hear so much about you that I love you already!"

"Oh? Like what?"

"Oh I can't say. That's Olivers things. But you should be by his side right now. He doesn't like to wake up alone."

"Oh okay."

I got up and went back to Olivers room.I sat beside him and started feeling a bit sleepy too. I laid down next to him and hugged him.

"I love you Oliver..."

I gave him a quick kiss and fell asleep.

**Heeeeyyyyy :D haha. First of all, no Len is not aware that he said he loved Oliver just now cuz he's sleepy! Like me! XD so I will sleep after posting this. I wanted to post every story, but I realize that I won't get to the last one. I may post it. Depends how much I get done in 10 min. It'd have to be over 500 words for me to be semi satisfied with publishing it. So cross ur fingers XP stuff is gonna happen in a bit. Don't worry! This is a cool off chappie! Well I gotta start on other story. Till next time! Oh! Remember to do my poll! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver POV: i lazily woke up and snuggled closer to the warmth that was next to me. i slightly smiled. i didnt know this thing was so squishy. i then felt a pair of arms tightly hug me and i kinda freaked out. i jumped up a bit and saw that it was just Len. i sighed in relied but playfully punched him. "i-idiot! Dont do that!...it scared me..." i slightly blushed and looked away. Len rubbed his arm and amiled apologetically at me. "i'm sorry Oliver. i was only trying to keep you warm." i giggled but didnt look his way. "you always do Len. i always get this warm feeling inside when im with you..." Len chuckled at my statement and kissed my cheek. i blushed more but walked away to avert Lens gaze. i heard footsteps behind me and assumed that he was following me. Ah don't go Ollie! I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable!" he gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. i sort of trip as i was turning around so i stumbled and fell on him which of course caused him to fall too. My landing wasnt so bad since i landed on len and his chest is comfy. although i cant say the same for Len. he fell on the floor with a thump and i'm not gonna lie...it sounded painful. "o-oww..." Len rubbed the back of his head and i started to apologize. He weakly looked up at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "it's nothing that a kiss can't fix!" i stared at Len until what he said processed my mind. My eyes went wide and i blushed even more. "st-stupid Len! It wont fix anything!" "it'll fix my alter-ego~" "i don't think so Len." "why nootttt?!" "bcuz yes." "fiiinnnneeeee" Len let his head rest on the floor and closed his eyes. i was too busy staring at him that i didn't see that i was leaning closer to him. Once i realized what i was doing, i had already been so close to his face so i gently placed my elbows on his sides for support and gently pressed my lips against his. Initially, Len was surprised. But then he kissed me back which made me close my eyes shut even tighter than they already were. I quickly pulled back and ran away to where my mom was at. She looked up from her magazine and raised an eyebrow. "something wrong Ollie?" "i-i-i kissed Len!" "how is that a bad thing? Its cute!" "b-bcuz its weird!" i started talking in gibberish and my mom couldn't comprehend what i was trying to get at. she then looked behind me and smiled. "hi Len! You look happy!" i stiffened and didn't dare to look at Len. "of course i would be! Who wouldn't be happy when their boyfriend kisses them?" Len placed a sweet kiss on my cheek and sat down on the couch. i stood in thd middle of the room blushing horribly. after some time, i walked over to Len and sat down next to him. Obviously not talking to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. my mom aww'd at the little scene and jumped up. we both looked up at her in confusion and she just had this accomplished look on her face. "Len! I am certain that you will be the one that will marry my Oliver so i think its about time you meet his brother!" my face went pale when she said that. I dont know if its bcuz of the marriage part, or my brother part. both are equally scary. "woah! Ollie has a brother?!" Len looked amazed. clearly not mentioning the marriage part. "mhmm! I'll call him now!" my mom happily ran out of the room and i buried my face in Lens chest and let out a frustrated sigh. "Ollie. whats wrong?" "my brother." "hmm? Why?" "...hes really protective of me..." "oh come on he cant be that bad." "he is though" i lightly clutched onto his shirt and he lovingly kissed the top of my head. "nothing that Len can't handle." "ok..." Len proceeded to stroke my hair and hum a beautiful song to me. i smiled and relaxed in his arms. hopefully my brother likes Len... 


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver POV: after countless hours of Len and i doing whatever really at my house, we heard a knock on the door. i immediately jumped up and bolted for the door. "i'll get it Len" "ok Ollie" i skipped to the door and looked through the peephole. i didn't see anything. hmm. strange. but whatever. i opened the door and was tackled to the ground by a mysterious person. "oh my goodness! Who the hell are you?!" i started struggling frantically and Len ran into the room. "Ollie are you ok?!" the mysterious person got off me and i quickly hid behind Len. I didn't dare look at the person out of fear. "come on Ollie. don't treat your own brother like that." my eyes snapped open. That voice. I peered from behind Len and saw my older brother, Yohio, standing at the doorway. "Yohio!" "Ollie!" i ran up to him and he enveloped me in a hug. "i haven't seen you in forever!" "i know...i've missed you Ollie." i smiled happily and he turned his head towards Len and narrowed his eyes at him. "so you're the one who thinks he's worthy of my dear brother huh?" "i will never be worthy of your brother. he's far too perfect for me" Yohio smiled as if he was satisfied with his answer. i on the other hand only blushed. "thats a good answer. but don't think i like you" "don't worry. i'll do whatever it takes for you to realize my feelings for Oliver" Yohio led me to the couch and protectively held me close. He asked Len to sit on the other couch anf he did. "so Len...what would you do if Oliver was getting ganged up on?" "he was the other day and i stepped in to save him from the idiots" Yohio looked down at me "is that true?" "ye-yeah..." Yohio thanked Len for helped me and asked him other questions. some were more interesting than others. "what would you do if he was bit by a zomvie?" "i would do whatever he wants me to do except leave his side. i would stay by his side and wouldn't kill him even if he turned into one of them cuz hes still my Ollie..." i wanted to try. that was sweet. in a weird way maybe but it was sweet. "ok Len. last question. do you love Oliver?" Lens eyes went wide at the question and proceeded go think about it. after some time he replied with a yes. "why do you say that?" "bcuz i feel different with him. i feel like i can be myself around him and he wouldnt judge me for who i am. I get this warm feeling in my chest and i have the feeling that i need to protect him from everything. he always makes me smile and his personality is the best. there isn't a thing i'd change about him bcuz i love him for how he is now. not for the kind of person he could be." i felt touched by what Len said and Yohio could tell. he sat there thinking very seriously about something and then stood up. "ok Len Kagamine. you have permission to date my brother. i trust you will treat him with the respect he deserves bcuz if you don't, i will make sure you die a slow and very painful death...and this doesn't mean i like you!" Len only smiled and said ok. Yohio turned at me and smiled. "i'm gonna go catch up with mom. see you later Ollie." he kissed my forehead and left. Len walked over to me and gave me a warm hug. i quickly returned the embrace. "i meant it ya know." "hmm?" "what i said...i really do love you." i pulled back from the hug and gave Len a quick kiss. "i know Len. i love you too" Len smiled and gave me another big hug.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~woooooo we're nearing the end people. the next chapter might be short. it's just like how they break the news to the school and like tie up some loose ends. SOME cuz i might forget some XD then there'll be the last chapter about what happens xx years from now. i already wrote it actually ewe hehehe. but yes. 2 more chapters my darlings! This story is almost over! I'm actually sad x) hehe. till next time my lovelys! :3 


	13. Chapter 13

Len POV-Oliver and I have been dating for about 2 weeks and he's refused to let me spend time with him during school...i don't even know why. I want to hang out with him, but I don't know where he goes to hang out since he goes somewhere different everyday. "Hey Len you coming?" that was the sound of SeeU snapping me out of my thoughts. "Uhhh yeah" I procedded to follow, but stopped when I saw a familiar boy in the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw Oliver hanging out under a tree in a very dark corner. He seemed so lonely. I just wanted to hold him. "Do you know him Len?" I look back up to see SeeU eyeing me questionably. "Ye-yes. He's someone important to me" Her lips formed an o as if she understood, and then smiled at me. "Well then why are you here talking to me? Go talk to him silly!" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You're right" I ran towards Oliver and everyone seemed to be staring at me now. Ugh how great. I got to Oliver and sat down next to him. He didn't even make an attempt to look at me. I scanned the floor and picked up the most beautiful flower that was there. I then put it in his hair and enveloped him in a loving hug. "I love you Ollie~" Oliver slowly looked up at me and tried to push me away which kind of broke my heart. "Ollie. Why are you doing this to me?" He averted my gaze and instead looked at his hands. "It's just that you're so popular and i'm a loser...i don't want to ruin your reputation..." "Ollie you're not a loser" "Yes i am! No one likes me!" That statement of his irritated me which lead me to lean forward and give him one of the most loving kisses that I could at that moment. At first, he tried pushing me away yet again, but then he just accepted it and rested his hands on my chest. I could hear the sound of some people gasping, other's squealing, there were others who grunted in disgust, and there were more than likely ones who were silent because they didn't know how to react. I pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "I love you Ollie. You'll always have me. I'd give up everything for you" Oliver's eyes began to get watery, and he buried his face in my chest. "I-i love you too Len!" He started to cry, and I just smiled and loving hugged him. I felt happy havong Oliver in my arms, and by that time he stopped crying and I think he took a nap. How cute. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment until I heard someone walk up to me. I lazily opened my eye and saw Miku standing in front of me. I also noticed that the crowd hadn't dispersed at all either. "So you like him more?" "I love him Miku" she looked sad but smiled. "I-i see. and i'm sorry for making a scene the other day" "No it's alright" "Friends?" I smiled and simply nodded. She smiled weakly and walked away. The bell rang to go to class a few minutes later. I really didn't want to go, but I knew I had to. I gently woke up Oliver and we walked to class together. I held his hand as we were walking to class, and everyone was giving us strange looks. One of the people watching us stepped in front of us and asked if we were dating. I simply kissed Oliver and asked if that was a good answer. Both Oliver and the boy blushed. I chuckled and continued walking to class with my boyfriend. ~a few weeks later~ it's been a few weeks since Oliver and I told the school we were dating. At first they were all shocked, but now they're mostly fine with it. No one picks on Oliver anymore, and I spend all my time with him. Right now we're sitting at the roof eating lunch. Well more like Oliver tells me to close my eyes and feeds me something. Which is cute. "Ok Len now close your eyes! No peeking!" I giggled but agreed. I opened my mouth and he gave me some random food. I bit it and was super delighted to find out that it was a banana. After I ate it, I gave Ollie a big hug. "Awww darling thank you for the banana!" "Hehehe i just know how much you love them" "mmmm no they're my second favorite thing to taste" Oliver looked at me in wonder. "Really? What's the first?" I smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "My Ollie of course" He giggled and playfully slapped me. "Oh Len. You're so silly sometimes...but I still love you" "And I love you more Ollie~" "haha 'right'. Whatever you say Lenny"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wooooo i'm technically done with this story! :D did you like it? Did it suck? Hehe. I'll post an epilogue for this story...if you guys want anyways. Hehehe. Bye bye guys! Till next time! I love all of you! 33333 


	14. An Epilogue

Len POV: i lay in bed as i thought about all the things that have happened between Oliver and i...i first met him 10 years ago. Never once did i imagine that 10 years from then i would have done all these things with him. A small blush crept up my cheeks as i turned over as stared at Olivers sleeping face. I smiled warmly and ran my fingers through his messy hair. I asked Oliver to move in with me 6 years ago. And then i asked him to marry me 3 years ago. I felt like the happiest person on the world both those days when he said yes. I lightly kissed his forehead and laid back down to try to get some sleep. That obviously didn't happen as i heard a familiar pair of feet burst in our room and jump on our bed. "mommy daddy get up! Rinto and i are hungry!" "yeah! Daddy im hungry!" these are Oliver and i's kids. they're not technically our kids though. You see Rin had these twins but couldn't keep them bcuz she had been asked to go into space. i know how that was her life dream and so i offered to take care of them while she was gone. Yes we have had our differences, but shes still my sister and i still love her. She happily but yet sadly agreed. she hadn't even had the kids for a week and had to give them away. But she could trust Oliver and i with them and that reassured her. We've been taking care of them since. They call Oliver mommy and me daddy for some reason. They know that Oliver is a guy, but still call him mommy. of course he never minds though. I looked up and saw Oliver lazily sit up while sleepily rub his eye. "ok kids...just go to the living room and we'll be out in a sec k?" "ok!" they both said it in unison and bolted out the door. Oliver giggled and gave me a quick peck. "Good morning Len" "Good morning Oliver" Oliver got up to get dressed as i stayed on the bed and battled my drowsiness. "i'm gonna entertain these little rascals ok?" i let out a sigh as i mumbled an ok. He giggled again and left the room. I grodigly got up and decided to get dressed. Yohio still threatened me every once in a while, but deep down i know he did trust me but still didn't like the fact that his little brother didn't really need him anymore. I went to the kitchen and made breakfast for my little angels. I gave them their food and went to give Ollie a hug as he was drinking his tea. "what ya doing Ollie?" "just looking for James." James is a bird that i had gotten for Oliver. i couldn't go to all his concerts since we got Rinto and Lenka so i got him a companion to substitite for me. Oliver really did love James as much as he loved the kids. "don't worry. he's probably out looking for a mate." "b-but James can't get a girlfriend! It'll break my heart!" i kissed his cheek and rested my chin on his shoulder. "i know. he's probably doing at least something." "ok..." Oliver relaxed in my arms and i snuggled closer to him. I heard him let out a small giggle. "hey mommy!" Oliver looked at Lenka with curiosity in his eyes. "yes dear?" "do you love daddy?" she looked really anticipated for an answer and i teasingly asked, "yeah. do you?" Oliver was confused but then let out a small laugh. "of course i do sweetheart. i married him for a reason." "awww. i love you too." He turned his head and leaned toward me to give me a kiss when Rinto butted in. "eww. Mommy daddy! I'm here too you know!" i chuckled and covered his eyes as i gave him a loving kiss. Lenka aww'd at our little kiss. "when i grow up, i want to be just like mommy and daddy! I want to love someone too!" Oliver looked at Lenka and patted her head. "Lenka sweetie you're only 5. You're too young." "i said when i grow up!" she stuck her tounge out at him and he looked offended. "Lenka thats rude" "i'm sorry mommy..." Oliver smiled at her and she amiled back. "it's ok. Just don't do it again." "ok!" I stared at the three and then came up with an idea . "Hey guys. Since mommy has to go to a concert tomorrow, why don't we take the day off and go to the park or something?" "yeah!" the twins ran around in circles and went to their room to get changed. Oliver raised an eyebrow at me. "are you sure your boss is ok with that?" "ha. he will be. i am the best therapist he has." "haha oookkk Len." the twins ran out of their room fully changed and started demanding that we go to the car. I got up along with Oliver and put my arm around him. "i love you." "haha. i love you too Len"...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wooooooooo i finished this :D its actually my 3rd time typing it since i always somehow deleted it ^^" but yes. My story ends here. everything else can be up to your imagination. was it an ok story? Did u like it? Hate it? Idk :3 i'm ok with this ending. i thought it was cute :D hehehe. one story down, about 3 more to go x) hehe. Till next story. Thank you so much for reading. You don't know how much it means to me. And i read every single review and love every single one of you. I'm glad you stuck by this story to the very end ^^ goodbye my children 


End file.
